An Angel's Words
by MrsBeilschmidt3
Summary: The angel Castiel decides to keep a diary, recording his observations on hunts and confusion with humanity.
1. Chapter 1

December 25

Hello little book,

Sam gave me to you for Christmas. He said I can write down my thoughts and feelings; Dean rolled his eyes a little, but I think it is a good idea.

This is my second Christmas with the Winchesters; I like them. Sam is very kind and understanding, and Dean…Dean tries. But one does not recover from going to hell easily, and he is strong for his little brother. He reminds me of Gabriel, making jests to cope with all his sufferings, but willing to die for his brother. I miss Gabriel.

December 26

I had a little ink pen that was very pleasing to write with… I could click the tip in and out, which provided hours of amusement for me. I was very curious about its mechanics and how this trick was pulled off, so I tried taking it apart, but it burst in my hands and now I am covered in black ink. I told Dean and he rubbed his forehead, rolling his eyes again. I worry about Dean's headaches sometimes; every time I talk to him, he seems to have one.

Now I have what he calls a "ballpoint" pen, which writes just as well but merely has a cap and does not click. I will try not to let this turn of events take away my Christmas joy. But I miss my little clicking pen; you, oh ballpoint pen, have helped me write what I believe to be a decent eulogy for it.

December 28

How do humans get used to recording dates? In Heaven we had no such need, but now I must keep up with all the days and nights when humans sleep and whatever the "weekend" is. Also, I find it a bit blasphemous that four days of the week were named for Norse deities. But I suppose I am not in charge of humanity, if that is the petty way in which they must keep time.

Also, Dean got me a new clicking pen.

December 29

Dean yelled at me this morning. He is always startled to find me standing over him in the morning, but how am I supposed to be his angel if I do not watch over him while he sleeps? Why does that bring him frustration instead of peace? I feel very discouraged.

December 31

Tomorrow will be a New Year. Again, I am impressed with Sam and Dean's ability to keep up with the dates. They bought wine, cheese, grapes, and things called pepperoni and crackers, which are apparently new types of bread and meat. Sam explained that we will stay awake until midnight to see a glass ball fall in the television. I asked if that would hurt the television, but they said the event will take place in New York City.

Once again, the human world confuses me.

January 1

It is a new year, or so I'm told. Sam and Dean are very tired; Dean is emptying the contents of his stomach into the toilet in our hotel room. Sam says that is what happens when people drink too much alcohol. He himself looks very worn. If this is what "partying" does to humans, why do they do it?

But I must admit, I very much enjoyed last night. We eat the pepperoni and cheese on the crackers, which it turns out is a very pleasant taste. I was very excited to watch the ball drop and relieved to find that, even as they said, it did not harm the television set. And they manage to pull this off every year, and always find the television we are watching from! Perhaps mankind is more intelligent than I give them credit for.


	2. Chapter 2

January 3

We are going on another hunt. Reportedly, there has been a monster sighting in Alexandria, Louisiana. I have not been to Louisiana yet and am looking forward to seeing the state. But I must spend long hours riding in the back seat of Dean's car, and writing in you while we are on the road gives a strange feeling to my stomach. I will be back later.

January 3, still

We are at a motel. I continued to feel strange during the car ride so finally, Dean stopped here. He seems very frustrated that we checked in so early. Sam is more patient; he brought me a glass of something called ginger ale, which has soothed the unwanted motion in my stomach. It is strange how some ale can cause such distress and other ale can bring relief. When I mentioned this to Sam, he says it is not real ale. I am a little disappointed.

Now I am watching a show called _Friends,_ a comedic program that Sam enjoys. Dean says it is for women to watch while they cry over men and eat iced cream, but whenever I look at him, he is watching, too. Anyway, the show is entertaining even if I only understand a portion of the jests. The opening song has stuck in my mind, however, and now Dean is telling me to stop humming it.

There is a tiny ice box (is that what humans call it?) and I found that sticking a bottle of water in it will turn it into ice the next morning. I will freeze a bottle of water with every motel we go to. Dean calls it a waste; I call it a tradition.

January 4

Dean and Sam are on a hunt. As of yet, they say they are not in need of my services. I feel so useless, little book; I am an angel, a warrior of God, here to protect and serve these humans, and yet they keep me in the car or whatever motel room we are in for the night. I think sometimes that Dean finds me more of a hindrance than a help, but I do not like to consider the possibility.

To amuse myself, I ate breakfast in the little dining area downstairs. It is quite inviting; there are cereals and fruits and something where you can pour in a liquid and it comes out as a solid, diced bread called a waffle. I ate forty-five and then an attendant asked me to leave. I thought it was complimentary service, but apparently the service only extends so far.

January 5

Dean and Sam have returned. The hunt was for something called a rougarou, a werewolf-like creature in Louisiana Cajun lore. For 101 days, it is under the spell keeping it in wolf form until it bites someone else and returns to human form. The bitten human becomes the next rougarou. They broke the spell rather than kill it, since they did not wish to end an innocent person's life. The victim is a boy of only seventeen and very grateful. I am glad Sam and Dean are okay, but I feel like I could have helped. We are leaving Louisiana tomorrow.

January 6

I am learning to drive. I have tried to observe Dean's habits and find him to be very congenial when he drives. If someone cuts him off, he gives them a kind little wave with his middle finger. I assumed it was a friendly gesture and gave a one-fingered wave to an elderly woman at one of the rest areas we visited, but she slapped me.

Bony fingers are painful.

January 7

Driving lessons have ceased for the time being. Dean tried to teach me to drive in a motel parking lot, but I accidentally drove over a bird bath. Dean pushed me out of the driver's seat and drove us away at a speed that I do not believe is legal. However, neither is running over a bird bath, I suppose.


End file.
